


Thunder

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Community: licenseartistic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-28
Updated: 2006-02-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gina's thoughts during the Methos/Robert duel in "Til Death."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> Date: 28 February 2006  
> Word Count: 221  
> Prompt: February 2006, terror  
> Summary: Gina's thoughts during the Methos/Robert duel in "Til Death."  
> Spoilers: "Til Death"  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo's Fanfic  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/hlfic.html  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions only…all others ask for permission & we’ll see…
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of Davis/Panzer, Rysher Entertainment, and Gaumont Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Highlander” or any representatives of the actors of the series.

Thunder.

Deafening silence.

Polar opposites, and yet taking place within me simultaneously.

How else can I describe the sounds of my heart beating in my chest -- or not beating -- as I stand here and watch my beloved Robert battling for his life with that bastard hunter. No matter what else I may think of him, or how much I may want a divorce, this is still my husband, my lover, _mon coeur._

As I watch them fighting, I find myself struggling against Duncan. Why isn't he letting me help my Robert? Rules? Who gives a damn about the rules? My husband may die because of this young bastard who's trying to get as many Quickenings as he possibly can. Rules be damned! And Duncan be damned!

If no one else will do it, I'll save Robert myself.

And then I see the lunge, watch the blade moving closer to my Robert's body in slow motion. And the blood. _Mon Dieu_ , the blood! My Robert is bleeding!

As I run toward Robert to make sure he's all right, I am vaguely aware of Duncan following that bastard that tried to kill my Robert. But all that matters is holding my beloved Robert close, telling him I love him.

And all the while I plot my revenge on that unscrupulous bastard.


End file.
